Balto A New Startling Realization
by Alexander C-BEAR Blake
Summary: Balto and Jenna have pups, one day Aleu finds a wolf pup with no parents, will Balto allow this pup to join his family, or order Aleu to take him to where she found him, and leave him to die in the icy cold, the pup's father is Steele, mother's a wolf.
1. A New Beginning

The Balto story of mines, all the wolves, huskies, dogs, and humans can talk to one another.

Steele finds a mate in a beautiful wolf name Maria, they have a son that they name Juan, but one day on a nice walk around the snowy trails of Nome, Alaska, a hunter kills the mother, Steele runs off with the pup to save it, but gets shot, buries his son in the snow outside the post office to hide him from the hunters, and runs off, before dying.

A few days later, Balto and Jenna are playing with their pups, when Aleu sniffs the snow, digs the snow, and fins me shivering, to save me from dying, but will her family take me in or have Aleu take me back to where she found me to let me did instead?

Balto: A New Startling Realization.

Chapter One: The Start Of A New Beginning.

Balto was tier from the long journey to Juneau, Alaska, on the way home Balto was thinking of seeing Jenna again, along with the pups being due soon, he and his team were trying to get home in time so he can witness his pups birth "After we're back in Nome, I'm going to check on my love, and see if the pups came yet." He says as his team were happy for him "We're throw you and Jenna a pup shower tonight." They say as their musher was laughing "Got that right, everyone's already getting the pup shower set up for tonight, we've got to make it back in time for the event, and even to see when the pups are due this week." He says as they're mushing towards Nome, Alaska, Balto and his team came around the sharp turn towards the finale check point before the homestretch, when Balto looks to his left "WHAT?" He says to himself as he thought he saw Steele walking with a wolf "BALTO!" Yells his team as he snaps out of his thoughts in time to see that they're arriving into Nome, where everyone was waiting for them "They're coming." Someone yelled as they came into view everyone started to cheered, because their mission was to go to Juneau, Alaska, to receive a couple of boxes for the new pet store in Nome, Alaska, after getting into the town square their musher orders them to stop "WOAH!" He says as the sled team came to a stop outside the newest business as the owner walked out of the store "Thanks for picking up the order."

Says the store owner as every sees him taking some of the boxes as the other people were helping him grab a few boxes, taking them into the pet store "Ok, place their boxes right here." He says as everyone place the boxes right next to a huge cage "Ok, these boxes go in here." He says as everyone place the fore boxes inside the cage "Now open the boxes." He says as everyone open the boxes, as ten wolf pups walked out from the boxes "Aw, they're so cute." Everyone says as the owner was smiling at the wolves, "These wolves are from Canada, they lost their families, so I am going to fun these cute little pups a nice home with caring owners." He says as Rosy's father walked towards him "Jack, these wolf pups will have a nice home." He says as everyone looks at the time "We've got to get going everyone, the party starts in a few hours." He says as everyone walks out of the store to see Balto and his team mates talking with Rosy "There you are." She says as she's panting, trying to catch her breath "Jenna having the pups already.":

She says as everyone's running towards the house, where Jenna was having the pups "Oh Balto you're here ah!" She screams as she has the pups "Jenna, I'm here my love." He says getting next to his love and mate, as she's having their litter of pups, after a few hours "They're here, love." Jenna says as Balto was looking at the little ones suckling some of her milk "Aw, they're so cute, what'll you two name them." Rosy asks, as Balto smiles at her "Well the one that looks like me, Aleu." He says as everyone smiles at that name "Cute name." Everyone says as Jenna smiles at Balto as Jenna smiles at him "Love we'll name this one Kodi, he's going to be a great leader of a sled dog team, like you." She says as Balto looks at the others "Ok, we'll name these two huh, dingo, and Saba." He says as Jenna licks him on the cheeks "I'll name these two here, Dakota, and Dingo." She says as she's smiling at Balto "What're we naming this one." She says as Balto smiles at her, than they both smiled at the same time "Kina!" They both say as Balto smiles at her "Well, I'll let you, and our pups get some rest." He says as Jenna yawns "See you in the morning love." She says as Balto smiles back towards her "Tomorrow love." He says as he's walking off, but Rosy's parents stopped him from leaving "Huh Balto, we'll like for you to stay with us, and live with the family." They say as Jenna was smiling at the news "Welcome home, Balto."

They say as Balto looks at them "You mean it." He says as they're smiling at him "Yes we do." They say as he's walking towards Jenna, laying down next to her and her little bed, as he watch the pups suckling some of her milk "Jenna, they're our little furs of joy." He says as Jenna smiles at him, licking him on the cheeks "Yes Balto, they're out little furs of joy." She says as the couple went to bed, as Rosy and her parents walked off to go to bed as well, "GOODNIGHT." Balto and Jenna say to each other, even the pups as they go to sleep

Meanwhile just outside of town in a dark cave "Come on Maria, you can do it, just a little longer." Says a voice as the wolf was panting from the pain coming from her 'AH!" She screams as the pup comes "YELP!" I say as my father was looking at me smiling "Mari, he's cute, he's, he's, he's a wolf pup." He says as Maria looks at her mate with a smile on her face "No Steele, he's a wolf/husky mix, mostly wolf, but he's going to be a strong wolf like you, maybe even great at being a sled team leader like you, and he has your fur." She says as Steele walks towards me licking my face "You're right, he's a cute little guy." He says picking me up, placing me in my mother's arms as she licks me clean "What should we name him." She asks Steele as Steele looks at her with a smile on his face "Juan." He says as Maria smiles at the name "Juan, it's a cute name, but he's going to be a strong wolf name Juan." She says as I was crawling and started to suckle some of her milk "Love, in a few days, after he open his eyes, we'll go on a picnic." She says as Steele smiles at the idea "Great idea love, we'll go on a family picnic, you, me, and Juan, but I'll help you catch the kill." He says as Maria was laughing at him "Oh please, you couldn't catch a fly, if your life dependent on it." She says as Steele was laughing "HA, good joke love, that's why I'm working on it." He says as he sees crawling around a little "AHCO!" I say as Steele and Maria were both looking at me "AW!" They both say, as Steele picks me up placing me in between him and my mother "Goodnight love and my son." He says as Maria was smiling at Steele "You know what Steele, for a husky that never like wolves, you grew to loving me, and I'm a wolf." She says as she licks me "Goodnight son, love, and I'll see you in the morning." She says

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: Worse Day EVER!"

Balto and Jenna take the pups on a picnic, along with Rosy and her parents, Steele and Maria take me on a picnic, as well, but something happens?


	2. Worse Day EVER!

Chapter Two: Worse Day EVER!"

It's now a week since the pups were born, the pups had open their eyes for the first time as well, the sun was now rising over Nome, Alaska, as Balto and Jenna were waking up to see the pups were all waking up too "Morning mom, dad." They all say as they're smiling at their parents, as Balto was laughing "Kids, let's go meet Rosy, and her parents for a picnic." Jenna and Balto both say as their pups were walking with them, as Rosy and her parents were also walking with them "Ok, we're here everyone, go have some fun, while we set up the picnic, and we'll call you after everything's ready." Rosy's mom says, as the pups all looking at her "Yes ma'ma." They all say, as they all toke off, chasing each other, when Aleu and Kodi, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, and Kina all started to laughed "Balto, they're great, aren't they?" Jenna says sitting next to him looking at the pups playing together "Yes Jenna, they're great." He says licking her on the face

Meanwhile Steele and Maria were having a nice time, enjoying the fresh breeze, and watching me play "Juan be careful, this is no place to get lost in." Steele says as I'd smiled at him "Yes dad." I say as I was walking towards a little log, walking into it "Steele my love, he's curious, isn't he." Maria says as she licks Steele's face, giggling "So, you like to play huh?" He says wrapping his arms around her, licking her face, as I was walking out from the log, "CRACK!" I turned my head to see a hunter looking at me, as I'd started to back away slowly; he sees a husky and a wolf playing "Daa, daaa, daad, DAD!" I'd scream as my father turns to see a hunter looking at me, than to him and Maria, than back to me "SON!" He shouted, as he runs towards, as I was running towards him too "DADDY!" I say as my mother was charging the hunter "LEAVE OUR FAMIL ALONE!" She shouts, as the hunter panics, than "BANG!" My dad and I'd heard the sound of gun fire "Maria." Steele says as I was looking around for my mother, when I'd found her "DAD!" I'd shouted, as he ran towards me to see "NO, MARIA!" He says as he walks towards his love, as she's bleeding from the side looking at the both of us "Steele, get our son out of here, the hunter went for backup, get him out of here, now!" She says, as she dies "NO, MUMMY!" I say as my father picks me up and started to run for it, as more hunters came to the same area "There goes that husky with his wolf son, get them." One of the hunters shouted, as the others ran with him, to find, and kill us, just as we've run across the river, my dad sees "NOME!" He says as he runs towards the town, after in town he finds a place to bury me, so he could save me, but "BANG!" Gun shots were fired, as people ran out from their homes to see hunters running off, as my dad was looking at the spot he place me at now cover with snow, as he limp away, everyone sees no one was there "HUNTERS!"

Everyone say, after the picnic was finish, everyone's walking home, when Aleu looks at her father "Dad, can I go for a little walk around town, I promise I'll behave please." She says as Balto was looking at his little wolf girl with a smile on his face "Sure kiddo." He says as Aleu walks off to explore the town, after everyone else gotten home "Ok, after Aleu gets home, we'll go to bed." Rosy's parents both say as everyone nodded their heads in agreement, as Rosy's parents turns the TV on "Alright, movies o." He says as everyone's sitting together to watch the movie "Hope Aleu's ok." Jenna says as Balto licks her face "Jenna, she's fine, she'll be alright, she even promises me." He says as everyone watches the movie "You're right, she's just a little curious wolf pup, and she also gets a small ham for her and her brothers and sisters Balto." she says

Meanwhile on her walk Aleu was walking around the town, when some humans sees her walking towards them "Hi there Mr. Rivera and Mr. Smith, how's the two of you doing." She says as the humans looked at her "Well, if it isn't Aleu, how's the family." They say as she's smiling "FINE!" She says as they went into the store, came out with a small ham enough for her and her siblings to share with, as she walks off towards home "Bye, thanks for the ham." She says, after turning the corner "SNIFF, SNIFF, SNIFF, SNIFF!" She sniffs the air, caught some kind of sense "Where's that smell coming from." She thoughts, walking towards the area of the sense she smells, than come upon a pile of snow moving "WHAT THE!" She says as she sniffs the snow pill, than started to dig into the snow pile, than discovers a little wolf pup all alone shiver from the cold depths of the snow, icy winds, and cold temperatures "OH MIND!" She says licking me, than grabbing me dragging me towards her home "I'll save you little one." She says, as her parents see her dragging a wolf pup into the house, "ALEU!" Jenna says as Balto walks towards his little daughter "You promise me, that you'll not get into any troubles, now take him back to where you found him." He says, as Aleu looks at her father "NO FATHER." She says licking me "He's lost, no family, shiver, and I think it's dying." She says as Rosy's parents walked towards me, picking me up "She's right Balto, his face's turning white, and we've got to get him into the bath tub." They say walking with me towards the bath room, placing me inside a tub of warm water, after awhile

"MMM! Where am I'm?" I say as Rosy's parents look at me "Way you're in Nome, Alaska," They say to me as I was looking at them "My names Juan, the last thing I remember was having a nice day with my parents, when hunters came and shot my mother first, than my dad took me and ran to saved me, bury me in the snow telling me not to leave, than he was shot and killed, too." I say crying as Rosy's parents picked me up, taking me towards the pup room, where the pups were playing, as they see me being place in the room, as Aleu came towards me "Poor feller, my names Aleu, I'd saved you from dying, and I always get my brothers and sisters a small ham to save with me, but you need it more, than us." She says dragging it towards me, as I'd started to gobbling the ham up in three minutes flat, as Aleu sees me smiling at her "I'd hadn't eaten since almost a whole day." I say as Balto and Jenna sees me looking at the others, as I'd walked towards a corner of the pup room, fell asleep all alone, as everyone sees me crying "He lost his parents to hunters." Aleu says, as everyone gotten up and walked towards me, dragging their blankets with them, as they all cover me up with them, and we all fell asleep together, Balto and Jenna sees me looking at them smiling as I was crying "I'm so happy to have found a new home." I say as I was sleeping hugging Aleu "Thanks Aleu." I say as Aleu hugs and licks me back "Goodnight Juan, you're welcome, and see you in the morning." She says as Balto looks at Jenna "He's cute, he's staying with us." He says, as Rosy's parents looked at him "Great idea Balto, he and Aleu will be great friends, brother and sister together, and always be happy together." They say going to bed, as Balto and Jenna went to their room, to get some sleep, as the new days around the corner.

Next Chapter

Chapter Three: New Home, New Life, and New Friends.

My first day with my new family, at a new home, and making new friends.


	3. New Home, New Life, and New Friends

Chapter Three: New Home, New Life, and New Friends.

The sun was rising over Nome, Alaska, as I was still asleep when Aleu jumps on me waking me up "Morning Juan, like to play." She says as Balto and Jenna both walked into the room to see me bump Aleu off of me "Ok, let's play." I say tackling her to the floor "PIN YA!" I say as she licks my face, than started to ticket my underbelly "HA STOP!" I say laughing from the tickling I was getting from Aleu, when the others woke up to see Aleu's making me laugh "Well well, the sad pup's feeling much better, like to come and hang out with us at our dad's boat." They asks me as I was laughing to much "OK!" I say as Aleu stops tickling me and we both started to walked together with the others, but "Juan, we needed to talk with you." Balto says as I was looking at him "In the front room." He says as I'd walked into the front room, Rosy's parents were there as well "Juan, when Aleu found you last night, what happen to your parents?" Jenna asks me, as I'd started to cry "My mother's name is Maria, my father's name is huh, I think he goes by the name of, don't really remember." I say as Jenna sees Balto looking at me "Ok, you'll stay with us, till we can find your father, till than you're our son, now go play with your siblings."

He says as I ran out the door to see the others waiting for me "COME ON!" They say as we're running through the town as people were looking at us "Hey kids." Says the postman as we're looking at him "MORNING!" We all say as we get to the boat "uncle Boris." They all say as he turns to see them running towards him "Kids, who's this little one." He says as Aleu steps forward "This is Juan, he lost he parents, due to hunters." She says as Boris walks towards me "Juan, you can called me Uncle Boris." He says as I'd tackle him to the ground "Nice to meet you, uncle Boris." I say as Balto walks to "Everyone's ready?" He says as we're walking towards him "For what?" He looks at us "Well, your mother's at the beach, waiting for you kids, and we're going to have fun." He says as we're all running for the beach, but Balto stops me "Juan." He says as I was looking at him "Yes." I say as he places a paw on my head and looks at me "Now, I know you just lost your parents." He says as I was looking at him as tears started to run down my face "I never knew my parents very long." I say as he's watching me cry, as Jenna walks up "Ok son, go have fun with your brothers and sisters, and dinner's in a few hours." He says as I'd started to run towards the others "JUAN!" They all say as we're playing together, as we're playing by chasing each other, as Balto was smiling at what he sees, when Boris walks towards him "He's a cute little wolf pup, huh Balto." He says as Balto was looking at Boris smiling at him "Boris, he's a cute little wolf pup, he's our son now, we'll raise him as he's our own." He says as I was running off towards the east, as Aleu was running after me "Where's Aleu and Juan going." He says, as he runs after us to see we're running towards a small cliff, sitting down to see the sun was setting to the west "Juan, you're right about this place, it is amazing."

She says as I was smiling at her "My father use to tell me stories of this place, this is where he met my mothers, that night he left Nome, for her." I say as the sun started to set "Kids, Balto, Aleu, Juan, dinner's ready." Jenna called to us, as we're turning to head home for dinner "DAD!" We both say as Balto's smiling at us "Kids time to go home, we've got some friends coming over, and to see our pups, eve you Juan." He says as we're walking back into town, everyone sees Aleu and I'd playing with our father's tail "OW!" He says as we're laughing "Dad, chill out." We both say as he's laughing, looking at us "OK!" He says as we're in the house "Kids, dinner's ready.' Rosy's parents say as they've brought out bowls of food and water for us, as we're eating the food, there's a knock on the door, as it was in dog knock, "Come in." Balto says, as in walks some of his friends "Star, Kaltag, Nikki, how's the others doing." He says as they're smiling at him "Very good, now we're relaxing from the mission we've got done with." They all say as they see the pups "Aw, they're so cute, but wait a minute, who's the little one, and why he's in your home." They asks him, as Balto looks at me drinking my water, than starting to chase Aleu all around the house as we're laughing and having a great time "Can't catch me Juan." She says as I was chasing her towards the pup room, as Balto looks at his friends "He lost his parents due to hunters, we've decided to take him in, Aleu was the one who found he shiver to death in the snow, and he's our son now." He says as Jenna was licking his face "Yes, it's the right thing to do; he's in needed of a home." She says, as Balto friends walked towards the pup room, than sees me and Aleu were cuddle up and sleeping together "SO CUTE!" They say as Balto and Jenna were looking at us sleeping together, as the others went, grabbed their blankets, walked towards us, and cuddling with us and went to bed as well "That's so cute, huh Balto my love." She says as Balto's friends were smiling at what they see "Balto, Jenna, you're a great couple." They say, as they're walking towards the front door "We'll see you two in the morning, goodnight, and let your sweet sleep be great."

They say, as Jenna and Balto looked at them, than smiled at the three "Thanks, see you three in the morning, and than we'll take the kids to the beach again for a nice picnic." They say as Nikki, Kaltag, and Star walked out of the house, Balto and Jenna both went off into sleep, as the night went on, as I was sleeping, Aleu, and the others hugged me, as they're nosing me at once "Goodnight Juan." They all say as I was crying a tear of happiness "Goodnight." I say as we're all sleeping for the new day, is to bring news, of something big.

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: The Journey To Find Ourselves.

Balto and the pups are having a picnic with Jenna, but she's late for the picnic, as she arrives to the picnic, she has bad news for Balto, will Balto be happy about the news, or just feel mad about the news?


	4. The Journey To Find Ourselves

Chapter Four: The Journey To Find Ourselves.

The new day was here with the sun risen over the city of Nome, Alaska, as I was waking to see my brothers and sisters were still sleeping, as I'd started to walk out of the pup room, towards the front room, to see my new parents sleeping in their pet bed, as I was about to walk outside "Son." Says a voice, as I turned to see "Mom, dad, I'm going to go outside, and just sit on the porch, and enjoy the sun rays for awhile." I say as they're looking at me "Ok son, but be ready for the picnic, we leave in a little bit." Balto says as I was smiling at him "Yes, dad." I say as Aleu's walking towards me "Juan, like to sit on the porch together and relax." She says as I was looking at her "Yes, I do sis." I say as she's looking at me "Let's do it." She says as we're walking out of the house, sitting on the front porch, looking at the sun rising over the city, as Balto and Jenna both see Aleu and I both looked at the people walking by waving to us, as we're waving back to them "Good morning. We both say as they're smiling at the both of us "Morning, you two." They all say walking by, as Balto sees the others walking into the front room "Mom, dad, we're ready." they all say as their father's smiling at them "Well than, go wait with Juan and Aleu, and then we'll be out in five or ten minutes, ok?" They both say as their pups walked outside, sated with Aleu and me, than Balto walks out of the house, when Balto and Jenna both watch as Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, and Kina, were all walking with Aleu and me "They really love him, as their brother." Jenna says, as Balto looks at her "Let's get moving if we're going to meet Kaltag and Star." He says as we're all getting to the beach, where Kaltag, Nikki, and Star were waiting for us "Morning everyone."

They both say as we're running towards them "Morning Kaltag, Star, how's the both of you doing." We all say as Jenna and Balto sees everyone smiling at "Uncle Boris" We all say tackling him to the ground "Morning kids." He says as the polar bears walked up "Hi there kids, we're Muk and Luk, the friendly polar bears." They both say as we're all looking at them "Like to play." We all say, as they're smiling at us "So, we'll love to play a friendly game." They say, as Balto was laughing "Luk and Muk, are great with kids, huh Boris." He says as Boris was looking at him "You've got no idea." He says, as we're playing around for awhile, when Jenna was looking at us all paying together, when Aleu and I started to run off "BALTO!" Jenna shouted, as Balto sees Aleu and I were running off again, as he follows as Nikki, Star, and Kaltag all follow Balto to go after us, as they all see us howling "AHWOOOO!" We howled as Balto sees Star looking at him "Huh Balto, they're," Just than Balto barks at him "They're huskies." He says as Nikki and Kaltag both looked at him "To us, they're mostly wolves." They both say, as we're howling, as we're looking at the others running up "Where's the strange noise coming from?"

Asks Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, and Kina as Aleu and I smiled at them "It was us, we're just having some fun." We both say as Jenna walks towards Balto and licks him on the face "Balto, remember about the promise." She says as she's looking at everyone "Ok kids, go home and get ready for lunch there, Aleu, Juan, your father has something to tell the both of you." She says, as Star, Nikki, and Kaltag both see her giving them the angry look on her face, as they walk home, too as Batlo walks towards us "Juan, Aleu, I've got to tell you both the truth about you side of the family." He says as we're looking at him "What, that we're good huskies." We both say as Balto looks at the two of us, shaking his head in disagreement "No, you're both part wolf." He says as we're looking at him "What, how can this be?" We both say, as Balto looks at the both of us "Aleu, my mother was a wolf, and my father was the husky, but Juan I don't know about you." He says as we're both looking at him in shock, as I started to cry, as Aleu was crying a little too, as she sees me turning away from her father and running away, as she runs after me, as Balto runs after us, but we're shouting to him "Don't follow us dad, we're never coming back, ever!" We both shouted

Batlo walks back to town, as Jenna sees him running into the house "Balto, what's the matter." She says as Balto was looking at her with tears leaking from his eyes "Remember when you say I how to tell them about being part wolf." He says as Jenna was looking at him "YOU DIDN"T!" She says as Balto was looking at her "Yes I did, now they ran away together, and told me not to follow them that they're not coming back ever." He says as Jenna slaps his face with her paw "That's why I had you make that promise the night she was born, to never tell her, then also told you not to tell Juan either on being part and/or mostly wolf, now you went and broke this family apart." She says as Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, and Kina walked into the front room ?Mom, what's going on." They ask, as they see that, their father's face was redden a little "Mom, did you hurt dad." They asks her, as she's looking at them "He broke the promise we made, after you pups were born, he went and told Aleu and Juan, about being mostly wolf, now they ran away, and don't ever want for us to follow them or never come back." She says as their pups were looking at their father "Dad, we'll never speak to you, ever again, until Aleu and Juan are back home." They say as Balto was looking at his mate "Jenna please, let me," Just than she looks at him "GET OUT!" She says, as Balto looks at her "But Jenna, I promise to," Just than Jenna jumps at Balto tackling him to the ground looking him in the eyes "No Balto, why so I ever listen to you." She says as Balto was crying "I'll get them back love." He says as Jenna barks at him "Get out, never come back, unless you have Juan and Aleu with you." She says as Balto looks at his kids, than he walked out of the house as Jenna kicks the door shut in his face as Rosy and her parents saw what just happen

"Balto, get them back, so we can be a completed family again, Ok?" They all say, as Batlo sees Star, Nikki, and Kaltag all talking together "Hey guys, I need your help." He says, as they're looking at him "What's the problem Balto?" They asks him, as he looks at that "Well, can we get a musher together, go after Juan and Aleu, and bring them back home." He says as they're looking at him "Nope, sorry Balto, but he's not here right now." They say as their musher walks towards them "I'm back." He says as he sees "Balto, what's wrong." He says as Balto looks at his musher friend "I'd went and told Aleu and Juan about being mostly wolf, now they ran off together, so please help me find them, because if I don't get them back, Jenna, and our kids won't speak to me, or let me back into the house." He says as his friends was smiling at him "Sure thing friend, let's get the team together, and get this mission on the road." He says as he calls for the other three "Lilly, Hilary, and Dash." He says as they came running out of his house, and lined up for their mission, as Balto was the lead dog "Ok, let's get going." He says as dogs and Balto were all mushing "Ok David." They say as David was smiling at his team "That's my team." He says

**Aleu's and mine POV**

It has been a few hours since we ran away from home, but we're determined to find out, what we're mean to be in this world, as we're walking, it was snowing hard now we couldn't see at all "Aleu, maybe we should turn around, and head for home, it's not safe." He say as she's looking at me "No brother, we're never going home." She says as I was walking next to her "Well Ok than, maybe we should find a place to sleep for awhile, till this storm lighten up." I say as she's walking straight on, but in no time, we're getting hit in the face by snow, as we see a cave in the distance "We're take refuge here, than in the morning we'll get back on the mission to find ourselves, and our true meanings in this world." She says as we're walking into the cave we're shaking the snow off of our furs, as I was looking at Aleu sitting down, as I'd walked towards her laying next to her, placing a arm over her "Sis." I say as she's looking at me "Yes bro." She says as I'd just licks her face "We're going to be fine, just going to be fine, we're a family, we're fight through this together." I say as we're dosing off into sleep

**Rosy's house, Nome, Alaska,**

Back at the house Jenna and the kids all see Balto and the dog sled team take off to go and look for us "Stay safe Balto, please bring them home." She says crying as the kids saw that she's crying "Mom, ad's going to find them." They say as they're going to bed as well

**Few hours outside of Nome, Alaska,**

As the night went on Balto and his team of friends were mushing to find us "Juan, Aleu, we'll find you, and bring you home." He says in his thoughts as the storm was getting worst "WOAH!" Says David as the team stops and sees a cave that's empty "We'll stay here for the night, then we'll get back on the search first thing in the morning." David says as everyone's sleeping now

Next Chapter

Chapter Five: Accepting The Truth, Part One


	5. Accepting The Truth Part One

Chapter Five: Accepting The Truth, Part One

Morning came as I was awaken by Aleu's snoring as I was smiling at me sister, than there's a sound coming from outside the cave as I'd started to rub her nose with my tail "HUH." She says still snoring, as I was ready to fight when a husky walks into the den "What're you doing in my den." She says as I was looking at her "Your den, we didn't know, we ran away from home, and toke shelter here last night from the snowstorm, we're from Nome, Alaska." I say as the husky was looking at me "Well than, maybe you'll like to stay huh?" He asks me as I was looking at him "We're looking to find ourselves, and our true meanings in this world, but our father, that so call famous Balto, told us about being mostly wolf, so we ran from home, that's my sis Aleu, my names Juan." I say as the husky chokes on his breathe "Juan you say." I was looking at him "Yes, why you ask." I asks him, as he's looking at me "Your father's dying, he's just ill, be looking for you ever since, the day he bury you in snow, to save you from those hunters, he's very sick, and wanted to see you again before he died." He says as I was looking at him "Take me to my dad." I say, as Aleu wakes up to see I was walking away "JUAN?"

She says as she's following me towards a pack of huskies and wolves, as I enter a cave, Aleu follows me, as she sees me running towards a black husky "DAD!" I say as the husky sees me "Son." He says placing a paw on my face "You came to see your father before he dies, huh?" He says as I was looking at him "Yes I did." I say as he sees Aleu walking towards me "Juan, who's this?" She says as I was looking at her "My dad." I say as the husky looks at her "The names Steele, I'm Juan's real dad, I'd left him in the snow pile to keep him from being killed by hunters, after they killed his wolf mother, now son I needed for you to take over this pack for me, and lead them into the new area of land for the caribou has left forever."

He says as I was looking at Aleu "Dad, we're going to lead this pack together." I say as Aleu looks at me "Juan, I'll help you; maybe this is what we're meant to do." She says as my father places a paw on my face "Juan, I always loved you, and your mother, now I'm going to join her we'll always be with you here." He says as he closes his eyes, talking to me "Make us proud son." He says, as I walked out of the cave to see the pack of wolves/ huskies mix looking at Aleu and me "We're leaving in five." I say as we're walking towards the others, as the snow was falling "We've got to get moving, if we're going to catch the caribou." I say as Aleu and I were walking ahead sniffing the air, as we've caught the caribous sense "This way." We both say leading them towards the north as we're running off, after awhile Balto and his sled team was now sniffing the area "This way." He says as they're mushing towards the north

After a few hours gotten to where we were, than hears a sound, as Balto, Nikki, Star, and Kaltag all walked into the cave with him to see Steele coughing up blooding as he's shivering as he looks to see "Balto, you're the reason my son's running away to find himself." He says as he's coughing up lots of blood "Steele, your son?" He asks him as Steele smiles at him "Yes, you see Balto, Maria and I had him together, than one day hunters killed her, than were trying to kill him, so I'd just toke him into town, bury him n the snow deep, so they couldn't killed him, than I'd gotten shot, came here to our pack of wolves/huskies mix, but Juan and Aleu are north of here leading them towards the new land in hopes of finding caribous, Balto thanks for taking care of our son, I was wrong about you, you're a smart wolfdog." He says closing his eyes dying as Balto, Kaltag, Star, and Nikki all led out tears "Steele, you're a friend." Balto says as they're walking out of the cave to the others "Juan's Steele's son, he's dead now, so Juan and Aleu are leading the pack of wolves/huskies mix onward in hopes of finding caribou."

He says as they're mushing towards the north after a few hours we're now in the new area as we see lots of caribou "CHARGE!" Both Aleu and I say as we're attacking the caribou with our new pack, after a few hours we've gotten enough to last the pack for months as Aleu and I were laying together "Maybe we're foolish to run away from home Aleu, we're not meant for this maybe we sure go home, what if everyone misses us." I say as she's looking at me "Maybe, or not!" She says as we're walking towards the pack to have some caribou was it was getting late, as the storm was getting worst, as Balto and his friends were trying to get through the storm "We'll go into this cave, and pick up in the morning." He and David both say as everyone's getting into the cave going to sleep Aleu and I were looking at the pack looking at us "Leaders." They say to us, as we're looking at the followers of ours we're part wolf and husky "Maybe we sure accept the truth, and take them with us back to Nome, to live better lives." I say as she's looking at me "Maybe, we'll see what happens in the morning." She says as we're looking at the stars "Than we see our families crying "What?" We say as we're seeing our family crying for us to come home "They do miss us." We both say as we're looking at each other as we're going off to bed thinking about the truth of what our father told us

**Nome, Alaska,**

Jenna and the pups were sitting together looking outside the window for any signs of us returning, but nothing "Dad's trying his best mom." Kodi says as Jenna was looking at him "You're right." She says licking him, and the others "I was foolish for attack your father like that, but I was mad at what he did, but he's making everything better." She says as the time went on the night was dark with the snowstorm hitting Nome now, as everyone was looking at the telegraph man placing a lamp out of his workspace s so that Balto and his team were one day come back safe and sound, the storm was getting powerful, but I was sleeping next to Aleu, as we're looking at each other "We're going to be alright." We both say as we're planning on either staying or going home

Next Chapter

Chapter Six: Accepting The Truth, Part Two


	6. Accepting The Truth Part Two

Chapter Six: Accepting The Truth, Part Two

The snowstorm has ended, but Aleu woke up to see I wasn't there "Juan?" She says as she hears crying, as Aleu walks to see I was smiling towards her "Aleu look, my aunt Stacy just had her litter of wolf/husky pups last night, they're so cute." I say as she's looking at me "Brother, they're so cute, but we've got to get going, if we want to take the pack to Nome, so humans can give them better homes, lives, and a better chance of surviving." I say as they're all looking at us "We're going to take you all to Nome, to live better lives, also with humans, please trust us." I say as they're gathering to walk all the way towards Nome, Alaska, as we're walking off Balto and his team gotten to where we're at, to see us walking towards the east with the pack "What're they up to."

He says as they're mushing off to follow us, after a few hours of mushing we're about to collapse from the hard walk, when we all stopped to drink from the lake when a bear attack us "ROAR!" The bear says to us as Aleu and I started to stand ground against it, as the bear strike me in the face sending me to the ground hard as Aleu was attacking the bear sees me knock out cold "BROTHER!" She screams as I wasn't moving, some of the pack came to fight the bear, after awhile Balto and his sled team came up "ALEU, JUAN!" He shouted as Aleu was strike in the face by the bear knocking her out cold as well

Balto was mad he and his team joined the pack of ours and attack the bear, as the bear ran off they're looking at us knocked out cold from the bear bleeding from the face "Get them onto the sled, I'll wrapped some bandages around them." David says as they place us in the back of the sled they took off towards Nome as the pack was running next to them as David sees them looking at Balto "They promise us, better lives, and survival if we came to live with humans in Nome, Alaska,." They says as Balto was looking at them "That's right, better food too." He says as they're looking at him "COOL!" They shouted as they're all running off for the beautiful city of Nome, Alaska,

**Five hours later, Nome, Alaska,**

Jenna and the pups were all sitting outside their home, with Boris, Muk, and Luk, as they're watching the sun setting in the west again "Mom, it's getting very cold, you think they're going to be able to find them, and get them back home?" Kodi asks her, as she's looking at her son and the others too "Yes Kodi, your father's a tough wolf to keep down, he'll find a way to get them back home, trust me, and that's why I marry him." She says as they're watching everyone in town hoping for the safe return of the team, Aleu, and me, but after awhile they started to head back into the homes, as Jenna was fearing the worst as the snowstorm coming in from the west fast, was catching up to them, as it was going to be a big punch of cold and snow

**A few hundred miles from Nome, Alaska,**

Balto and his friends were mushing fast, trying to get home before the night time was to come, because of the coldest night of the year, after a few hours they're all getting worn out, but not giving up that easy, as they're coming into the final three hundred miles from Nome, they started to pick up speed, as the storm was getting ready to hit, but Balto wasn't going to allow the weather to stop them from getting home, and stopping him from getting his two wolf pups home to get some doctors caring "Balto, we've got to keep going this way, if we're going to make it home in time to beat the snowstorm, it's suppose to be the worst one in years." David says as Balto sees Star was looking at him "Balto, we're behind you on hundred percent my friend." He says, as Balto sees Aleu and I were still out cold from the bear attack as they're mushing hard, the weather started to change the temperature was dropping fast, as David grabs his radio "The temperature's now 13 degrees, we've got to get moving." He says, as the pack of ours went to the right "This way, we see light up ahead."

They all say as Balto and his team follow them towards the lights in the east, after a few hours has passed "YES!" Balto says "Nome's a few hours away boys." He says as they're laughing "About time, I'm about to freeze my tail off." Star says as Nikki was laughing "Same old Star." Nikki says

**Nome, Alaska,**

Jenna was lying on the couch "Listing for Balto's howl, but nothing came "Balto, where are you?" She says, as Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, and KionaKiona were all watching their mother crying "Dad's out there, looking for Aleu and Juan; we've got to keep her hope up." They say as they're walking towards her "Mom, dad's going to be home with them." They say

**Final miles**

"We're entering Nome, Alaska,." Balto says as everyone's cheering "AHWOOO!" Balto says as Kodi looks at his mother "Mom, its dad." He says as she's looking at him "AHWOO!" He howls as Jenna closed her eyes "them have Juan and Aleu with them." She says as they're running out of the house, as everyone's running out of their homes "YEAH!" Everyone says as they're coming towards the town center "WELCOME HOME!" They all say as Jenna, Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, and KionaKiona all see Aleu and I were out cold "Quick get them to the care center." Everyone say, as we're in the care center "HGU!" We both say opening our eyes, as we see our mom licking our faces "Aleu, Juan, we're so happy that you're home." She says crying as we're licking her face "Mom, we're sorry about running away, we're going to accept the truth that we're wolves, we're proud." We both say as everyone's looking at the new wolves/huskies breed

"Welcome to your new home." They all say as they're leading them into their different homes to live with them, as we're looking at the doctors "Ok, you two can go home now." He says as we're walking home Balto looks at us "Aleu, Juan, sorry about," Just than I'd place my tail over his face "We're sorry for running away, we're wolves for we're proud." We both say as we're in the house Rosy and her parents were happy to see us "Juan, Aleu, welcome home, now off to bed you two." They say as we're walking towards out room falling to bed right away as Jenna kisses Balto and drags him to the floor "Balto I love you, now we're a family again, now let's get to bed." She says as she and Balto walked towards their bed and were going to have a fun night, I mean a fun night as Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, and KionaKiona al cuddle together with us as we're sleeping as a family again

Next Chapter

Chapter Seven: Love's In The Air.

We all fall in love with some of the new friends.


	7. Love's In The Air

Chapter Seven: Love's In The Air.

Morning came as Aleu and I were both sleeping, when our parents walked into the room "Morning pups." They both say as we're all waking up "Morning mom, dad." We all say as we're walking out of the pup room, but "Aleu, Juan, we like to talk to you two alone." Balto and Jenna both say as we're walking towards them "Yes, mom, dad." We both say as they're looking at us as Balto spoke to us "Aleu, Juan, I am so sorry, about not telling you two of being partly or mostly wolf sooner, and please forgive me." He says as we're tackling him to the floor of the pup room licking him all over the face, tickling him "Ha, ha, ha, ha, stop it, that tickles." He says as we're looking at him smiling, as our mother licks our faces "Now kids, go play with your siblings, and we're be out there later to watch some TV." She says as we're running out of the pup room "Balto, they're great kids, but who's Juan's real dad?" She asks Balto as Balto's looking at her "You're right Jenna, they're going to be great kids, but I promise Juan not to tell you, he wants to talk to you alone later, and tell you who's his real father." He says as Jenna sees , Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, and Kiona walking into the pup room "Mom, dad, Juan's running off." They all say as Aleu ran into the room "He just walked outside, heard a sound, and then went off."

She says as Balto and Jenna ran towards the front of the house, walked out of the house, and sees me running in the distance towards the west of Nome "Jenna, I'll be back." Balto says running after me "Juan." He says as he hears nothing "Juan." He says again, but nothing "Juan." He says for a third time, then came a howl from the west, as Balto ran off towards the spot of the howl to see me hanging from a log over a rapid river "JUAN!" He shouts out as I was looking at the wolf holding onto my paw, as my other paw was trying to hold onto a branch on the log "Hang on." I say as the wolf was whimpering from looking at the river down below, as I was trying to hang onto the log branch, as Balto was running towards us "POW!" Someone smacks Balto across the face, as Balto gotten up, looks to his right, and sees "Steele, I thought you're dead." He says as Steele was laughing

**Nome, Alaska, home of Rosy, Rosy's parents, Balto, Jenna, and their pups**

Jenna was looking at the pups "I'm going to go help daddy, stay here, and stay safe." She says, as Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, Aleu, and Kiona all walked up to their mother "Mom, we'll be safe, go find dad, Juan, and bring them back safety." They all say as Nikki, Star, and Kaltag all walked into the house "Morning, everyone's ready for the fun," Just than Jenna runs past them "Sorry, off to help Balto, keep pups safe ok." She says as Nikki, Star, and Kaltag all looked at her "Star, go with her." Nikki and Kaltag both say as Star and Jenna both ran off together to help Balto

**Rapid River Bank**

Jenna and Star were arriving at the spot of the howl came from, to see Balto was talking to "Steele, what does he what." She thought to herself, as she sees Balto was looking at him "I was faking it, I knew if I'd gotten a chance to see my son again, than I could one day kill him, and I'll get to enjoy it." He says as Balto was looking at him "What were you like for your son to be dead?" He asks him, Jenna and Star were both looking at each other stunned from the news that Steele's my real father, than as Steele was looking at him "I'd had a chance to have husky pups, but Jenna had to fall for you, so I met Maria, we had him, that day the hunters killed her, I planned the attack, and I wanted to have them kill them both." He says, as I was slipping on the log branch "DADDY!" I screamed as Balto was looking at Steele was blocking him from getting pass him "I don't think so." He says as he's laughing evilly, as a husky group walked up "Why Steele, why were you go fake your own death, so you could kill your old son, the one that still loves you, he told me he's ready to step up with his brother Kodi, and trained to be on the same mail dog team, and deliver mail to all of Alaska, so he could be just like his father."

He says as Steele sees me crying out for help "DADDY, HELP!" I screamed again as Steele was crying "Balto, you're right about him, and you may pass to save him." He says, just as Balto was passing him "I lied." he says pushing Balto down towards the river below, as Jenna was looking at Star "Save Balto, I'm going to confront Steele." She says as she's thinking to herself of had to save me, and the wolf I am trying to save "Son." Steele says as I was looking at him "Dad, you're a spirit?" I ask him, as he's smiling at me "That's right son, I am a spirit, and please let me help you save her and yourself from falling to your deaths." He says as I handed him my paw, Jenna was trying to get to us, after Steele grabs the wolf I'd handed to him, I was grabbing his paw, looking him in the eyes "Dad, I'm happy to have called you my father, I am going to become a sled dog, just like you, and make you and mother proud." I say as he's smiling at me, but than his smile turned into an angry look, as I was looking at him "Huh, dad." I say as he's looking at me squeezing my paw hard with his paw

"OW!" I screamed as he's looking me in the eyes "I HATE YOU!" He says releasing me and letting me fall to the river below "NNNOOO!" Jenna screams as Steele turns around to see "Ah, Jenna." he says as "SMACK!" Jenna smacks Steele's face with her paw "Hey dear you, kill your own son, our son, and he's happy to be living with us and our family." She says as Steele was laughing "Ha, good one Jenna, I know you're into me, and you'll do anything to be with me." He says laughing walking towards her places a paw on her face "SHH! Just relax, and," just than Nikki, and Kaltag came to save her, with some new friends "STEELE!" They say as Steele was looking at them "Ah, my old friends." He says as they're all laughing "Friend, you use us, so you could showoff for her, but she's not a trophy mate, she's Balto's mate, and they love each other." they all say as a wolf walks up "Steele, you can't do this, and just let her go." Steele looks at the husky "Why should I listen to you, old wolf." He says as the wolf smiles at him "I am your father!" Says the wolf as Steele sees a husky walking up, stopping next to the wolf "Son, your father's wolf, so you're part wolf too, but mostly husky, that's why you're mad with power." She says as Steele sees the wolf and husky looking at him "Son, let her go now." They both say as Jenna sees Steele looking at her "I don't care." He says, as Balto charges towards Steele spearing him in the stomach "STEELE!"

He says looking him in the eyes, as Steele sees Balto looking at him, as Jenna looks at Balto "Balto, Juan's in the river." She says Balto claws Steele's face with his claws "Steele, you're not a father, you're a murderer, who loves to see his or her son dead, instead of loving, caring for them, and enjoying watching them grow up and fall in love with a girl he likes." He says as he walks towards Steele with his blood stain claws "Now you'll pay for killing Juan, and you'll be wishing you're never born." He says as he bits Steele's throat, as Steele screams "AH!" He says as Balto wasn't letting go, after awhile Steele was about to go limped, but Balto drops him from his mouth "Now you get out of here, never come back here, and/or have anything to do with us, our family, and/or our son Juan, you no go bitch of a father." He says as Steele gets up and runs off, never to return again, than Jenna walks towards him, licking him on the face "Hello, my names Snow Howler, I am the wolf Juan saved, and you're son's alive." She says as I was walking towards them with Star "Mom, dad, thanks for saving me, hi my names Juan, what's yours." I say as the wolf I saved walks towards me "Snow Howler." She says as I licked her face "Names Juan, like to be boyfriend and girlfriend." I say as she's barking at me "YES!" She says as we're running off for the house together, as Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, Aleu, and Kiona were all talking to their boyfriends and girlfriends too "Hey everyone, meet my girlfriend Snow Howler." I say as Kodi, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Aleu, and Kiona walked towards me and my girlfriend

"Juan, meet Tammy." Says Dakota, as Dingo walks towards me "This is my GF, Miley." He says, as Aleu walks towards me "Bro, meet William." She says, Saba and Kiona walked towards me "Juan, this is my BF, Kendall, and this is Kiona's BF, Alfonso." She says as Kodi walks towards me last with his GF smiling at me "Juan, please meet my GF, Dusty." He says as Dusty was smiling at me and my GF "Juan, Snow Howler, nice to meet you two." She says as we're all laughing chasing each other around the room when Balto and Jenna walked into the room "Pups, time for," Just than "Ha, can't catch us boys." Says the girls as we're laughing "Ok girlfriends." We say jumping pinning them, as Jenna and Balto smiled at the screen "Boy and girlfriends already., UGH!" They say passing out "Guest mom and dad, weren't ready for us to have boyfriends and/or girlfriends." We all say going to bed, as our boy/girl friends all walked home, instead for Snow Howler laying next to me "Can I stay for the night?" She says as I licked her face "Sure." I say as we're sleeping for the new day to come soon.

Next Chapter

Chapter Eight: Sled Team Try Outs.

Kodi and I both try out for the new mail sled dog team.


	8. Sled Mail Team Try Outs

Chapter Eight: Sled Mail Team Try Outs.

The sun was rising over Nome, Alaska, as a few weeks passed, as both Kodi and I were up early, and training at the beach for the mail sled team, like we been doing for the past few weeks in secret "Ok brother, we've to trained, the try outs are in a few hours." Kodi says as I was looking at him "Ok brother, we'll trained for the try outs, and make the mail team." I say as we're running from Balto's boat, to the post office, than back to Balto's boat as Balto and Jenna were waking from their sleep, when Aleu came running into the front room ?Mom, dad, Juan and Kodi aren't in the house anyway at all." She says as Balto sees Jenna was looking at him worrying, as Snow Howler, my girlfriend walks into the front room "Juan, where are you." She says as Aleu was looking at her "He's not here, neither is Kodi." She says as Snow Howler was looking at Aleu and her parents "Well maybe, he's going to be back, I hope." She says as Balto and Jenna both looked at each other as Aleu and Snow Howler were both walking back to the pup room, but Saba walks out of the pup room with Dingo "Juan and Kodi went to try out for the mail team, don't tell mom and dad, they like to supplies them." They both say as Aleu and Snow Howler were nodding their heads in agreements

**Mail Dog Team Try Outs, Time 3PM**

Balto and Jenna were waiting all day, but we never came back "Juan and Kodi been missing all day, we've got to go get them ourselves." He says as Snow Howler and Aleu were sneaking out of the house with Saba and Dingo "Where are they going," Jenna says as Dakota and Kiona both walked out of the house, as Balto and Jenna both nod their heads, and follow they to where they're going, after awhile, Balto and Jenna both see Saba, Dakota, Dingo, Aleu, Snow Howler, and Kiona walking towards us, and Balto and Jenna hear us talking together "Mom and dad don't any know a thing." They all say as both Kodi and I were smiling "Good, after the try outs we're supplies them, but making the sled dog mail team." I say as we're walking off towards the starting line as a few dogs walked towards us and the others trying out for the team "Hi, names Dusty, Danny, and Ralph, we're saying good luck, only thee of you get to join the team, so good luck." They say as we're lining on "READY, SET, GO!" Says the man with the gun as he fires it "BANG!"

We're all off racing for one of the three spots on the mail dog sled team as Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, Snow Howler, Aleu, and Kiona cheered for us "Go Juan, Kodi." They all say as we're racing around the town, "Ten laps racing." Says a man as he's on the his microphone, after the first few turns Kodi and I are in the lead, as Jenna and Balto both see Rosy and her parents were looking on as they see both Kodi and I racing against other dogs "Kodi, Juan, racing in the mail sled team try outs." They say as we're turning around the corner, after the first lap, we're in the lead "Ok Juan, Kodi, four more laps to go." Says Dingo, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, Snow Howler, Aleu, and Kiona to us, as we're racing hard to make the mail sled dog team, as three huskies were about to pass us, but we pick up our speed, entering the turns, as the next few laps were counting down we're trying hard to keep the lead we had since the start of the try out race, after five laps Kodi and I are still in the lead, as Balto and Jenna were watching us

"They're planning to supplies us, by training hard in secret, and trying out to make the sled mail dog team." Balto says as he sees Jenna looking at him "Balto they're doing great, they training is really paying off, and they trained for this." She says as we're entering the final three laps, as Balto sees Nikki, Kaltag, and Star walked up to see that both Kodi and I were in the try out race "Wow, Juan and Kodi are amazing, they're racing like you Balto, and they're going to be great mail dogs." They all say as we're now in the final lap "Juan and Kodi are going to make the team, if they can finish in the top three." Aleu and Snow Howler both say as we're now entering the final two laps, everybody's cheering as the race was going down to the wire, with Kodi, I, and three others making the race a wild one, as we're entering the final lap of the race "Final lap." Says the man on his microphone as we're all racing to make the mail dog team as we gotten a bigger lead, as the other three dogs fell to the ground from bumping into one another, as we're taking the final two turns, but just as we're entering the final home stretch I'd step hard on my right paw, injuring it "YELP!" I yelped in pain, as I'd fell to the ground, as Kodi was about to finish the race in first place, he turns to see me on getting on, and limping on my right paw, as he runs towards me "Juan, you're Ok." He says as I was limping, looking at him, and crying a little "My paw, I think I hurt it." I say as Kodi places his left paw around me

"Ok brother, we're finish this race together." He says as I placed my right paw around him, and we started to limping together towards the finish line, as everyone started to cheered for us, as we both finish the race together in first, as Dusty, Danny, and Ralph all walked towards us as we're hugging each other "Kodi, why did you stop, to help me, and almost give up the chance of joining the mail dog team." I say as he's smiling, looking at me, and licks my face "You're my brother, I'll love to join the team, but that's not without you next to me brother." He says as we're smiling at each other as Dusty, Danny, and Ralph all heard the talk Kodi and I had together "Kodi, you're on the team, but we can't accept him." Dusty says as Kodi was looking at her "Why can't you accept him." He says as Dusty was looking at him "He's a wolf, I mean look at his fur, fangs, and his looks of being wolf." She says as Kodi was looking at her "Well Dusty, I'm part wolf, 75% husky, 25% wolf, if you won't allow him to join the team, than I'll skip on the offer to joined you cold hearted Witch, so we're over and no longer boyfriend and girlfriend."

He says as Dusty sees him placing his left arm around me, helping me home, but she runs and stops in front of us "Ok, you two can join the team, we're leaving in a few days to deliver mail to Juneau, than back to Nome, may take about a week or two, i am so sorry Kodi, please gorgive me and take me back." She says as both Kodi and I were looking at her smiling "We're game for it." We both say as Kodi looks at Dusty "Sure, i forgive you, only if you never to that to my brotehr again, or my sister Aleu, she's part wolf too, and i am proud to call them my brotehr and sister." He says, just as Balto and Jenna walked towards us "Kodi, Juan." They both say as we're turning to see out parents looking at us "Mom, dad, we're, huh, just," Balto and Jenna stop us from talking "It's Ok, but you should had told us about the mail dog try outs, you know we'll always support you, and we're all going to support you two with our blessings, now get some sleep the first day of your new job it's going to be hard and fun." They both say as we're walking home, Kodi helping me home, after getting home, Kodi takes me into the pup room, placing me on my bed "Goodnight brother, we're going to be great mail dogs." I say as Kodi was looking at me "Juan, we're going to be just like dad, maybe even be legends, you, me, and the whole mail sled team." He says as we're sleeping, as we're a part of the sled mail dog team, as we're getting ready to start our new job, and the journey to delivering the mail to other places in Alaska, and to make people happy by getting the mail deliver to them.

Next Chapter

Chapter Nine: First Day On The Job.

Kodi and I start our job as mail dogs, but during our first delivering, a snowstorm hits, making the delivering hard.

Balto, Jenna, the pups, our boy/girl friends, Rosy, and her parents worried about us, after getting news of the huge snowstorm.

Everyone in town worries about us, hoping we'll return safety, and that the first mail delivering goes right.


	9. First Day On The Job

Chapter Nine: First Day On The Job.

A few days have passed, since Kodi and I made the mail dog team, as we're getting ready for our first day on the job of being mail dogs, as Saba, Dakota, Dingo, Aleu, Snow Howler, and Kiona are sleeping, when mom and dad enter the pup room to see both Kodi and me getting ready for our job, stretching our paws, and legs to get warm up to get ready to deliver the mail to Juneau, Alaska, but we're looking at our parents "Ok mom, dad, we're off." We both say as we're walking out of the pup room, towards the front room, but Rosy's parents "Juan, Kodi, we're happy for the both of you, all the people in town are happy for the both of you, and your parents like to talked to you two one more time, before going to bed." They say as Balto and Jenna enter the front room, looking at both Kodi and me, than sitting next to us "Juan, Kodi, we'll love for the two of you to have these for good luck, and to remember your family, love ones, and your home." They say as Balto was wrapping his white bandana around Kodi's neck, as Jenna wraps her orange bandana around my neck

"Bye sons." They say as we're crying "We'll always come visit everyone, on some days off." We both say as we're walking out of the house, as Dusty, Danny, and Ralph were waiting for us, with the other members "Juan Kodi, meet the other members of the team, Jeff, and Shawn." They all say as we're slapping high paws, than getting into our harness "Ok, we're off for Juneau, than back here to Nome, in a week or two, let's go." Says the masher, as we're off mushing towards the path to Juneau, Alaska as both Balto and Jenna were crying "There goes our two boys." They say as they're looking at the others "Well, let's go back to sleep, and maybe we'll stay up late to get some news about their first day on the job." They say as the pups all ran towards the pup room

Location Bear Mountain

We're mushing hard, as we're hoping to deliver the mail to Juneau, as we're racing, we're feeling the snow under our paws "WOOHOO!" I say as Kodi's laughing "Got that right brother, this is outstanding, and so much fun." He says as Dusty was giggling "Never seen two mail team members, so happy about their job, and that makes us happy." She says as we're all mushing off, as clouds started to move into the area, as the musher was looking up at the clouds "We've got some extreme weather coming in, we're make camp, if the storms to extreme for us to mush through." He says as we're looking at him "Sure thing Mike." We all say as we're racing to get to the town of Fairbanks, Alaska, to make it to the half way point, to pick up some mail for Juneau, Alaska,

**Rosy's House, Nome, Alaska,**

Balto and Jenna were sitting on the couch, as Rosy and her parents walked into the house with bags full of groceries "Ok everyone, this snowstorm heading our way, is going to be a huge one, and we're going to be ready for when it hits." They says as Muk, Luk, Aleu, Saba, Dakota, Dingo, Snow Howler, Kiona, Nikki, Kaltag, Tammy, Miley, Trish, William, Jillian, Erica, and Star are all listening to the news "This is a winter storm warning, as the snow fall will be between 7 to ten inches in some places, and/or more in bug areas of Alaska,." Says a man on the radio as everyone's looking at each other "Juan and Kodi and out there, so is Dusty, Kodi's girlfriend." Aleu says as she sees her mother crying, as Balto hugs her "Jenna, they'll be alright, I promise you, and they'll be home in a week." He says as Jenna licks his face "Ok, I'm tier, and like to rest some more." She says as everyone's going to take a nap

**Location 300 Miles From Half Way Point**

The snow started to fall as we're racing on the path towards the half way point, but we're just about seven or eight hours from it, when it started to snow, we're racing off as the snow was falling slow at first "Ok, There's the path we need, so we're take this path and make it to Anchorage, Alaska, in maybe three hours." He says as we're racing off towards the path as we're getting to the path "We've got to get moving, avalanche." He says as we're racing fast, for the snow was coming at us fast and hard, as we see a cave "Head into the cave." Everyone shouted as we're heading into the cave, as the snow hits "Ok, we're going to make camp sooner than I thought." Says Mike as we're walking slowly through the cave, as we're walking through the cave, a big ice crystal fell from the ceiling "MUSH!" Mike yells as we're running, dodging the ice crystals, trying not to get hit by them after five or ten minutes we're walking towards a light "We're at the end of the cave." Both Kodi and I say a we're walking out of the cave to see that the snowstorm was getting worse by the minute, as we're racing off into the heat of the storm, we see lights ahead "Anchorage, Alaska, boys we've got to the half way point, of the half way point." Mike says as we're racing into the town, some people see us "Over here, there's a room at this place." Someone says as we're racing towards the place to see a huge house "Ok, everyone in." Mike says as we're in the house "Thanks." We all say as the man was looking at us "No worries." He says walking us as we're off to sleep for now

**Location, Rosy's house, Nome, Alaska,**

Everyone's sleeping, when the storm hits their area "WOO!" Everyone says as the storm was howling strong, as Balto and Jenna walked into the room and slept with their pups for the night, as Snow Howler was looking out the window "Juan, please come home safety." She says going to sleep, joining the others

Next Chapter

Chapter Ten: Back On The Road Again.

After the huge snowstorm, we're back on the road to deliver the mail, but what happens when Steele shows up again, this time for something else?


	10. Back On The Road Again

After the huge snowstorm, we're back on the road to deliver the mail, but what happens when Steele shows up again, this time for something else?

Chapter Ten: Back On The Road Again.

Morning comes as we're waking from the night sleep, as Mike was walking towards us all "Ok, we've got to cover some grounds, to make up for the lose time we had from that snowstorm last night." He says as Dusty, Ralph, Jeff, Shawn, Kodi, and I were about to leave, when we notice another husky was walking around as he was crying "He's very sad and," just than "Juan." Kodi says as he sees me walking out, towards the other husky "Hey there, names Juan I am a part of the mail sled dog team from Nome, Alaska, what's wrong?" I ask his as he's looking at me "names Kirby, my owner left, to get a job in Oklahoma." He says as I was looking at him, tears falling from my eyes, "Well, we've got a free spot on our team, you like to join us." I say as he's looking at me "Really?" He says as I was looking at him "Come on." I say as we're walking towards the others "Everyone, meet Kirby, he's in needed of a job, can he join us, and make a new home in Nome, Alaska, his real owner left him forever." I say as everyone's looking at me, than to Kirby "Welcome to the team." They say as Mike walks up "Yes, we're happy to let you join the team, how about I take you into my home." He says as Kirby was smiling at us "Thanks, now what's going on?" He ask, as we're smiling at him "Delivering mail to Juneau, Alaska, than back to Nome, Alaska in a week or two." We all say as he's looking at all of us "Ok, sounds like fun, and I am so happy now." He says as we're all drinking some water and eating some food, when Mike walks into the room "Ok, we're clean to leave now, the path's open again." He says as we're walking towards the sled, as Dusty was looking at Kirby "You can get next to me Kirby." She says as we're all ready to go "Alright, mush." Mike says as we're mushing off for Juneau, Alaska, to deliver the mail, than return to Nome, Alaska, with their mail

**Rosy's house, Nome, Alaska,**

Everyone's waking up from the night sleep, as Aleu and Snow Howler were both by the window "Please come home safety." They both say as Balto and Jenna were both looking at them "Juan and Kodi are going to make it back, they're tough." They both say as Dingo walks into the room "They're going to be just find mom, dad, they're tough like us." He says as Star, Nikki, Boris, Luk, Muk, and Kaltag all waked into the house "Balto, Jenna, good morning to you all." They all say as Balto and Jenna were looking at them "Yes, we're ok, but Aleu and Snow Howler are worry about Juan and Kodi." They both say as Boris looks at Balto "They're going to be just fine, you can trust them, to make it there and back in one piece." He says as Balto and Jenna went to the pup room, to stay with the pups for a little as Nikki and Kaltag were both talking to Jenna "Well, they're, they're, they're," Just than "They're going to be a-ok." Star says, as Kaltag punches him in the face "UGH!" Star says falling to the floor of the house as Kaltag and Nikki are dragging him out of the house see you two later." They say as Balto and Jenna walked back to the pup room

**Location, A Few Miles, Outside of Fairbanks, Alaska,**

We're racing into the view of the snowy path leading towards the halfway point, as we're coming out of the turn we see lights in the distance "Fairbanks, we made it to the half way point." Mike says as we're pulling into the town, people were watching us as we come to a stop in front of the post office "We made it." Kodi and I both say, as people were fetching us some water and food "Keep your strength up." They all say as we're eating and drinking, after awhile "Ok, off for Juneau, Alaska,." Mike says as we're racing off towards the city of Juneau, Alaska, as a husky was watching us from a distance, running off, moments later we're all getting tier and worn out from mushing as Mike stops us "Ok, we're rest here for a few hours, than back on the path to Juneau, Alaska,." He says as we're all laying down for a rest I was walking towards Kodi and Dusty "I'm off to get some water from the stream." I say as Kodi smiles at me "Ok bro." He says as I was at the stream drinking some water, when someone was watching me, than as I was about to drink some more water someone or something shoves me into the cold, freezing rushing water, as I was calling for help "HELP!" I say as Kodi and Dusty were walking towards the stream "Kodi, huh, I want to talk to you about Juan, he's," Just than sees a husky running away in the other direction, than looks to see I was in the cold water, trying yelling for help "In trouble." She says as Kodi sees me yelling out "HELP ME!"

I say as he's running towards the stream, as he reaches the stream I was almost out of his reach when Kirby, Ralph, Shawn, Jeff, and Mike the musher came running to see I was about to drown "Ok, we'll go this way, you two can use the other way." Mike says as he, Kirby, Ralph, Shawn, and Jeff went to the left, as Kodi and Dusty both went to the right, after a few minutes I was going under into the water, than back up out of the water yelling "HELP!" I shouted as Kodi was on a log, as Dusty grabs his tail "Hold me steady." He says as he's reaching fore me, as I was about to reach for his paw "POW" Kodi and Dusty were both knock out as I was looking to see "YOU!" I say as Steele was looking at me "Well well, if it isn't my wolf of a bitch son." He says laughing "Now, you're going to suffer like your mother, but this time, you're going to drown."

He says running off, as I was trying to swim towards the side of the stream, but to use I was too tier, as Ralph and Kirby were all trying to reach for me, by hold their tails out as I bite Kirby's tail "OW! My tial." He says, as he pulls me up with Kirby's help as they pulled me up, my head hit's a rock, knocking me out cold "Juan." Kodi says running towards me, with Dusty next to him, but I wasn't responding "NO!" He says falling to his paws, wrapping his arms around me "Please bro, don't die now." He says as Mike, Jeff, and Shawn all ran up to see I was breathing "We've got to get him top the pup hospital in Juneau, Alaska, after we get there, so let's get ready and move out." He says as they're all ready, than mushing off, towards Juneau, Alaska, a husky was watching from the bushes "Die my son, die, ha, ha, ha." Steele says as he's walking off towards the west, as he's laughing

**Juneau, Alaska, Three Hours Later**

The teams mushing into Juneau, Alaska, as everyone's cheering for the mail, as Mike gets off the sled, grabs me, looking at people "Pup hospital." He says as people pointed to it "Thanks." He says running off towards the pup hospital, after inside "Please help, he's in needed of some help." He says as a pup hospital nurse takes me, and looks at me "Vet Dr. River." She says as Rivers walks in to see me "He's knock out, not breathing, we've got to save him." She says as the man takes me, runs into a room in the back, and places me in the IC area of the pup hospital as Mike was sitting in the waiting area, Kodi, Dusty, Ralph, Kirby, Shawn, and Jeff all walked into the area to see him drinking some coffee, as the vet doctor walks toward shim "Doc, how's the husky/wolf pup." He says as he's looking at him "He is Ok, but I am afraid for one thing, after he woke up, he doesn't know his name, and/or anything that happened the past few hours, so I am afraid that he has lost his memory, so he won't remember a thing, until he grains it back, might take a very long time." He says as Kodi was crying "NO!" He says running off, as Dusty runs after him, as she sees Kodi crying in the hall "He's never going to remember his brothers and/or sister ever again." He says crying as Dusty licks his face "Trust me, he's going to." She says as Mike walks out of the hospital with me in his arms, placing me In the back with him "Ok, we're off for home, but I'll break the news to your family, Ok Kodi." He says as Kodi was nodding his head, as he sees me sleeping peacefully, as tears came out of his eyes as the teams mushing off for our home of Nome, Alaska,

**One Week Later, Mail Team, Arrives Home**

The mail dog sled team was coming into Nome, Alaska, as Jenna and Balto were waiting for both Kodi and me, as were our siblings and also my mate, as the team came to a stop in front of the post office, Balto and Jenna don't see me as they're walking towards Kodi "Kodi, where's Juan." They say as he's looking at his parents "Huh, can't tell you two, Mike say he's going to break the news to you two, and it's about Juan." He says as, Mike was finish helping with the bags of mail, he walked towards the sled, grabs me, than started walking towards Balto and Jenna, placing me in front of them, as I open my eyes, looking up at them, "Son." They say about to lick my face, but I step backwards, looking at them, and cowering in my paws, as Balto and Jenna were both looking at me, than to Mike who took his hat off, pacing it over his left chest, and started to cry a little, looking at Balto and Jenna "Balto, Jenna, I am sorry to tell you two, but Juan lost his memory, so he won't remember a thing for maybe a few days, week's months, or even years."

He says as Balto and Jenna were both looking at me stunned "How did this happen?" They asks as Kodi was looking at his parents "His real father, tried to kill him, but when Kirby and Ralph were saving him, his head hit a rock hard, so that's what happen." He says crying a little running off for home as I was looking around the town "Where am I'm, who am I'm, and who are you people." I say as Balto and Jenna looked at Rosy and her parents "Juan lost his memory." They say as Rosy's father walks towards me, grabbing me "You'll spend the night with us, Ok." He says as I was looking at him "Huh, Ok." I say as they're taking me home, after getting home, I was placed in a little room, as I feel to sleep

Next Chapter

Chapter Eleven: Juan's Memory Gone Forever? Part One


	11. Juan's Memory Gone Forever Part One

Chapter Eleven: Juan's Memory Gone Forever? Part One

The morning sun was rising over the town of Nome, Alaska, as I was waking up yawning "Oh, my head." I say as a wolf was looking at me "Hi there Juan." She says as I was looking at her "Who are you?" I asks her as she's looking at me "Oh Juan, you're so cute, when you act like that." She says as I was looking at her "Who's acting, really, I mean it, who are you?" I say as I was looking around "Where am I'm." I say as she's looking at me "It's me love, Snow Howler, your girlfriend." She says as I was looking at her "Girlfriend, oh yuck." I say as she's crying, she slaps me in the face, running off "JERK." She says as I was looking around the place, walking into another room to see her talking to Aleu "He did what?" She says as she sees me looking at her "Who are you, where am I'm, and who am I'm?" I say looking around the house, as Aleu steps in front of me "Juan, how dare you hurt her feelings." She says looking at me "Who's this Juan, you two keep talking about." I say as she's looking at me "I'm Aleu, your sister." She says as I was looking at her "Aleu, Aleu, Aleu, nope, doesn't ring a bell."

I say as she's looking at me, as she's yelling at me, when Balto and Jenna both walked into the house to see Snow Howler and Aleu clawing at me "Stop teasing us." They both say as Balto and Jenna shouted "STOP!" They screamed as Aleu and Snow Howler stopped "Juan lost his memory, he's going to be like this, maybe forever." They say crying." As Aleu and Snow Howler sees me looking at the two older adult husky and wolf in the room "Who are you two?" I asks as I was stepping backwards, as Kodi was watching on crying some more, as Dusty was next to him "Please don't be to hard on yourself, he's going to be Ok, please trust me." She says as Kodi was looking at her "Ok love, but I am going to spend time with him, helping him, and make sure he remembers everything."

He says as Boris, Muk, Luk, Star, Nikki, and Kaltag all walked into the house to see Balto and Jenna talking to Aleu and Snow Howler "So remember, if Juan doesn't remember you, everyone else, and that's because he lost his memory, so we have to be helpful to get his memory back to him, Ok kids." They both say as I was looking at the visitors "Strangers." I say running, getting under the couch. As Balto turns to see "hey everyone, sorry about that, Juan took a nasty hot to his head last week, I am hoping he can remember everything and everyone soon." He says as tears were coming out from his eyes, as he looks at Jenna "I know he's not our pup, but I love him as a son too, I wish we could help him get his memory back." He says as Jenna licks his face "I know that, but he was abuse by his true father, now he's our son, and we're better parents than his abusive father." She says as Star steps forward and looks at me under the couch "Maybe we can take him to the beach, help you two, so you two can get some sleep." He says as Balto and Jenna were both yawning "Ok, thanks." They say as they're looking at him and the others "We've been up all night, making him able to fall to sleep, he was scare of the other pups." They both say as I was looking at Star walking towards me "Hey there little feller, like to go to the beach, hang out, and have fun." He says as I was stepping forward "Ok."

I say as he's smiling at me "Now, we'll bring him back later." He says as he Kaltag, Nikki, Luk, Muk, and Boris all were smiling at me, as Star and I were walking out of the house "Balto, Jenna, we've got to go, we're off to work for the medicine sled run, we've got to pick up some for the town, see you two in a few hours." Kaltag and Nikki says walking off as Muk and Luk walked off "Off to play." Boris was looking at Balto and Jenna "I can take Aleu and Kodi off your hands for a few hours." He says as Balto and Jenna were both looking at him "Thanks." They both say walking off to go to sleep

**The Beach, a Few Hours Late**

I was sitting on the beach, just looking at clouds going by "Ok Juan, you got to remember me, its me, Cousin Star." He says as I was looking at him "No, I don't know you, please just let me alone, so I can rest alone." I say laying on the beach as Star was looking at the clouds hoping that my memory were return to me sooner, than later "This is going to be hard." He says as I was getting to my paws, walking away from him, as I'd started to run towards the west "Now Juan, if you," Star stops in his sentence, to see I was gone "Balto and Jenna are going to kill me." He says running off towards the house, but "UGH!" He says as he looks up at "Balto, Jenna, I am so glad to see you two, and," Just than "Where's Juan." They both asks him, as he's looking at them "He's gone, I am trying to find him, maybe he's,"

Just than I'll go get Kodi, Dusty, Jeff, Shawn, Kirby, Nikki, Kaltag, and you can help us, too, Star." He says as they're running to gather the team together, as Balto and Star gotten back into town, they see Kodi and his team were getting ready for another mail run "SON!" Balto shouts as Kodi turns to see his dad running towards him fast "Dad, what's wrong." He says as his father's looking at him "Juan wonder off, we've got to go after him, with his memory gone, he might get killed, please son, we've got to find him, and bring him back home." He says as he's looking at his team mates, and his mate walking towards him "Hey everyone, we've got to find my brother, please guys and my love, he might get killed."

He says as they're all looking at Mike walking up towards them "What, Juan's missing, we'll go find him, than deliver the mail, we've got to head west anyway." He says as the team saddle up, Balto and Kodi were the lead dogs "MUSH!" Mike says as the team's mushing off towards the west, to find me, and deliver the mail to White Mountain, Alaska, after the first ten miles the team were racing towards the path to White Mountain as Kodi looks at his father "Dad, we'll needed to head north now, to catch the path to the destination of our mail run, maybe than we get a trail on Juan's sense." He says as his father's smiling at him "Good idea son." He says as they're heading north, hoping to find me, before something bad happens to me, and if I am alive

**Location, Dark Cave**

I was walking into a dark cave "I am so hungry and tier." I say as I was laying in the dark cave, when someone was in the dark cave as well "Who goes there." Says a voice as I was looking around the dark cave "I don't know, where I am, or who I am." I say as a figure was walking towards me, I was cowering in my paws, and the figure shown itself "Hi there, my names Betty, and what's a cute little pup, like you doing here?" She says as I was looking at her "Don't know." I say as she's walking towards me, laying next to me "So, my mate and I, were love to take you in." she says, as I was looking at her as she was a pure white as snow wolf, than a husky walks into the cave "Who's this love." He asks, when his love looks at him "Don't know, he doesn't know his own name." She says as her mate walks towards me "We'll take him." He says licking her face

**White Mountain trail**

The mail team were trying to find me "Lost his sense." Kodi says as Balto's looking to the stars, as it was getting late, we're going to look again in the morning, we'll find him soon son, and he's going to be ok I can promise you that." He says as they're pulling over to set up camp for the night

**Dark Cave, Few Hundred Miles Away**

I was suckle the female wolf's milk as she's licking my face "Goodnight." She says as I was yawning "Night." I say as her mate's laying next to her, looking at me "Maybe we can keep him, but what if someone's looking for this little feller." He says as his mate's looking at him "Than, we'll give him back to those looking for him." She says going to sleep as her mate's going to sleep as well

**Location, Camp Site**

**The mail team were all sleeping as Kodi was sleeping next to his mate Dusty, but couldn't sleep, as he gets up, and walks towards the lake to look at the stars and the moon, as Dusty was watching him walking off, she gets up and follows him towards the lake, after getting to the lake "Love." She says as Kodi was looking at her "Oh huh," Just than she licks his face "We'll find him, I know it." She says as she and Kodi fell asleep together in the snow**

**Next Chapter**

**Chapter Twelve: Juan's Memory Gone Forever? Part Two**

**Time's running out for the mail team, their delivery, and the chance to find me.**

**Will they find me, or will I be lost from my new family forever, and will Snow Howler wait for me to return, or give up the hopes.**


	12. Juan's Memoery Gone Forever Part Two

_Chapter Twelve: Juan's Memory Gone Forever? Part Two_

_The sun rising over the mountains as I was waking up from the night sleep, looking to my left at the wolf and husky couple, as I'd gotten to my paws walking out of the cave, sitting at the edge of the cliff looking at the whole area, as I was yawning the husky walks towards me "Morning, like to have some food and more milk." She says as she places a piece of meat next to me, I gobble it up "Hungry aren't we." She says laying down, as I started to suckle more of her milk, as her mate was walking out of the cave "Love, I am going to look for this little ones family, if I can't find them, we'll keep him than." He says walking off towards the north_

_Location, Camp Site_

_Balto wakes up to see his son and Dusty walking back to the camp site, laughing together, and licking each other faces "Love, we're going to find your brother, please don't give up now." She says as his father's watching him smiling at her "Yes, we're going to find him, and we'll never give up, till we find him, and take him home." He says as they're looking at the others all looking at them, as Mike was walking towards them "Ok, we're off." He says as the team gets ready to mush off towards their mail stop "MUSH!" He says as they're off "We're find him, maybe he's in White Mountain, or somewhere else need by, and it's looking for his memory."_

_Kodi says as Ralph was looking at a wolf/husky pup on the edge of a cliff, than looks at the team, than back at the cliff, to see the pup was gone, as Kirby was looking around the area "I hope we find him, it was him that discover me in the ally back in Anchorage." He says as the other were looking at him "Great thing too, we're also happy to have new members in the team." Dusty says, as they're turning the corner to see "White Mountain." Mike says as they're race towards the town_

_**White Mountain, Alaska, Post Office**_

_The post office was open for business, as they're pulling into the town, as the post officer walks out towards them "Hey there." He says placing bowls of water and plates of food down for them, as Mike was helping with the bags of mail "Have you seen a wolf/husky pup anywhere in and/or near this town." He says as the post officer was looking at him "No Mike, I haven't seen that little cute wolf/husky pup, why you ask, it's he missing or something." He says as Mike's looking at him with a sad face "Yes, on the ramil run the other day, he hit his head on a rock, losing his memory, now he's gone missing." He says as the post officer was looking at him "Hope you find him, he's so cute, now can you do me a favor, take this bag of mail to Fairbanks, just north of here for me Mike." He says as Mike was looking at him, grabbing the mail bags "Ok, we'll find him soon, I hope." He says as he and his team were off again, racing towards Fairbanks, Alaska, as the husky walks into the post office "Zack, a good morning to you, and what's going on?" He asks the friend of his "Oh, morning Zeke, and this people were looking for a wolf/husky pup by the name of Juan." He says as Zeke's looking at him "What does he look like."_

_He says as Zack's looking at him "Black, why." He says as Zeke's looking at him "Come with me." He says as Zack was following him towards his and Betty's cave, as they're walking into the den "Please, you got to remember your name." Says the wolf as I was looking at her "I can't remember my name." I say as she sees "Zack, please help me, this pup's driving me crazy." She says as Zack grabs me, looking at me, than smiles "Why, if it isn't the mail dog team member." He says as I was looking at him "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I shouted as he's placing me in his arms "You're going to be," Just than "OW!" He shouts as I bit his hand, falling to the floor of the cave, and running away from them all, Zack looks at Zeke and Betty "We've got to go after him, he's the son of Balto and Jenna." He says as Zeke looks at him, tears falling from eyes "Love, is our son, he's alive." He says as Zack looks at them "They're heading towards Fairbanks, Alaska, we've got to get to them." He says as they're running to try and find me, than try to catch up to the mail team_

_**Rosy's house**_

_Jenna, Aleu, Snow Howler, Dingo, Saba, Dakota, and __Kiona were all looking out the window "Please find him." They all say as Rosy and her family were all sitting on the couch, crying, and hoping for me to be found and return home safety, as all of the town were keeping a light on at the telegraph office for hope_

_**Location, Fairbanks, Alaska, Three Hours Later**_

_The mail sled team arrive in Fairbanks, Alaska, with the mail they brought from White Mountain, Alaska, "Mail's here." Says everyone as the teams looking at the people walking towards them with plates of water and food "Eat, drink, and rest for awhile." Mike says looking at the team as Zack, Zeke, and Betty were all arrive with the wolf/husky couple pulling a dog sled together "Mike." Zack says as Mike was looking at him "What are," Just than Zack stops him "Juan's missing again, ends up being, that Zeke and Betty here, found him, but when I was trying to take him to the post office, to keep him there till you all gotten back with the mail from here for me, he bit my hand, and ran off, now he's missing yet again, we've got to find him." He says as Mike is looking at his friend_

"_We've got to hurry, help him fast, and make sure no one hurts him." He says as he sees a wolf/husky couple walked towards Balto "Son." They say looking at him, as Balto was crying ?Mom, dad?" He says as they're smiling at him, nodding their heads, "You're alive, marry, and have pups." They say as Balto was telling them all about me, my evil father, and how iwas saved by the team here, before losing my memory, as his parents look at Mike, who's grabbing more leashes for the new team members, "Ok, we've got to find him again." He says to them, as the newly form mail sled team mush off to try to find me_

_**Location, Middle of Nowhere**_

_I was far away from those people, not knowing they're friends of mines, as it was snowing with the wind blowing the snow into my face, as I was fighting to see, as I was walking I saw a light from the distance as I was walk onward, moments later I arrive at a little cottage I was walking towards the front of the cottage, but as I gotten onto the front steps of the cottage I collapse in front of the door, as a husky was walking out of the cottage "Love, I'm going home, see you," Just than "LOVE!" She screams as out runs a husky, as he "Love, what's," Just than see me out cold on the front porch of their cottage "Get him inside now." He says as the husky takes me into the cottage "Love who's this wolf." She says as the husky was looking at her "My son, my mate was a wolf, but was killed a long time ago, I thought I lost him, now I have him back." He says smiling strangely as his love was smiling at him "Well than, see you in the morning Steele, my love." She says as Steele was smiling towards her "Yes my love, see you in the morning, Rachel."_

_He says, after his new love was gone, he started to laugh evilly "Now I have my son back in my powers, I'll make this fun." He says as he's placing me in a little bed, than licking my face "UGH!" I say looking around "Where am I'm." I say as I was looking at a black husky "Who are you?" I say as he's looking at me smiling "I am you father Steele, you're taking from me by a evil wolf name Balto." he lied as I was looking at him, as he cries "He held you for ransomed, he abuse you, I saw him beating you up, and making his mate watch, but now you've got to teach them a lesson, my son you needed to make him and his friends pay." He says licking my face "He's evil, don't fall for their charm, they're tricky." He says as I was looking at him "Dad, I'll revenge mother." I say as Steele was smiling at me evilly "Balto's coming, remember son." He says as him and I were walking outside towards them "Balto, we've got to find a place to rest for the night." Kodi says as Balto was looking at him "We'll find a place to rest soon, than we're continue looking for Juan." He says as I was looking at my so call father "Told you so, now son."_

_He says nodding his head towards them "Light ahead, maybe we can," just than "POW" Balto falls to the ground "DAD!" Kodi yells, as "POW" He falls to the ground as he, his dad, and the others see me looking at them "Brother.' Kodi says as I was looking at them "Shut up, you no good abusive liars, my father told we about you, and what you've done to me during the few weeks." I say as Steele steps forward laughing "Now son, make them suffer, like they made your mother and I suffer." he says laughing evilly as I was looking at them with angry look in my eyes "No, we're you real family, he's Just than "SMACK" I kick Balto in the face as I was looking at him "Shut up bitch." I say as Steel was enjoying every moment of this, as Star, Kaltag, and Nikki were watching up in shock "Need some help, where can we get the help?" They asks everyone, as another wolf jumps tackling me to the ground_

"_Juan stop this." She says as I was clawing at her "Please, love stop this madness, remember." She says as I kicked her in the face sending her to the ground as I was walking towards her, looking her in the eyes_

"_Why should I believe you." I say as she's looking at me, than licks my face, running her tongue over my lips, than whispering into my ear "I love you." She says as Balto and Kodi both walked up towards me too, saying the same words "We love you Juan." They both say as I was looking at, than my memory started to come back to me, losing my family, finding a new one, mail team try outs, finding true love, delivery th mail, than the big one came back to me "BITCH!" I shouted tackling my evil father to the ground "Liar, now you're leave me, my friends and family alone, or I'll make sure the rest of your life, is a living hell." I say as Steele gets to his paws, running off in the distance as I was looking at my friends and love ones "Dad, brother." I say as we're hugging, Balto was crying "Son, let's go home." He says as we're mushing off for home_

_**Location, Rosy's House, Nome, Alaska,**_

"_**They're be home soon, I hope they found him, and," just than two Balto and I were howling "They found him." Jenna says as everyone's running out of their homes, to see us mushing into town "JUAN!" Jenna says as she sees Snow Howler was mushing next to me "They're back." They say as I was panting, looking at my girlfriend, and licks her face "Let's go home." I say as we're running off together towards the house as we're in the house, we've got to the pup room, and cuddle together, going to sleep, as Balto, Jenna, Kodi, Aleu, and the other pups gotten into the house, than into the pup room. To see Snow Howler and I sleeping together, cuddling together, as they all looking on "Aw, how cute." They all say "Bedtime, we'll talk in the morning." Balto says as all the other pups cuddle with us, going to sleep, as their mates joined us too, as Balto and Jenna were cuddling together on the couch "Goodnight." They both say going to sleep**_

_**Next Chapter**_

_**Chapter Thirteen: Family Time.**_


End file.
